An application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) is an integrated circuit (IC) that is typically customized for a particular use. ASICs generally include counters that count events associated with the particular use. Due to the size limitations of ASICs and the number of counters that can be supported by a given ASIC, count values stored in the ASIC counters (e.g., 32 bit or smaller counters) are polled by software to update one or more larger counters (e.g., 64 bit counters) in the central processing unit (CPU) main memory (i.e., the double data rate dynamic random-access memory (DDR DRAM)). For example, current count values stored in the ASIC counters are polled by software and then compared to the latest values in the DDR DRAM for the respective counters. Based on the difference between the latest values in the DDR DRAM and the current count values, the count values stored in the ASIC counters and DDR DRAM are updated. These counters in DDR DRAM may be polled by an external device using a communication protocol (e.g., a management information base (MIB))